


That Viagra Fic

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, First Time, I tried ok, Locker Room, M/M, Syringe, gagged, i fail at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata got his hands on a syringe of Viagra...</p><p>**edit: YES THIS IS //THAT// VIAGRA FIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Viagra Fic

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for @actual_tsukki on twitter

Hinata had passed out earlier so he had been lugged to the locker room. He had been thrown in a corner quite carelessly. His head was against a locker and he felt the cold metal on the back of his neck. His neck ached from being unconscious in such a weird position. He slowly got up, regretting it profusely. His head ached and his hair was sticky with a thick substance. He pulled his hand and felt lightheaded when he saw blood on his fingers.

SLAM!! STOMP STOMP STOMP!

It had sounded like an angry elephant was stomping it’s way over to Hinata to kill him, but it was just Kageyama; either checking to see if he was okay (Most likely not) or angry from losing. Hinata stopped leaning against the locker and hobbled over to Kageyama, his head spinning from the exposure of the light.

Kageyama had sweat dripping down his face, his hair was messy as if he’d been pulling it in exasperation. He had a red mark on his cheek, Hinata guessed that he’d been hit in the cheek. He rubbed his shoulder gently. Kageyama swatted away his arm.

“Dumbass, what are you doing? If you wanna help me get me ice and a towel, and some water while you’re at it.” So the so-called “King” was at it again. Hinata sighed and ran off to get Kageyama what he’d wanted. When he returned, Kageyama put on an angry face. 

“Stupid shit! Don’t you know I like flavored water? Now wipe the sweat off me and I’ll reward you!” Kageyama’s voice went through Hinata like shards of glass. He panicked and started wiping the sweat off Kageyama while he kept his eyes closed. Hinata looked at Kageyama carefully and found him not to be bad looking. The way his eyes slanted upwards in an almond shape and his arms had just the slightest bit of muscle showing on them. The way the sweat glistening off his skin made him glow. 

Hinata mentally smacked himself. He decided to awkwardly lick a small bit of the sweat off. Kageyama shuddered at the sudden movement and turned around, sitting up and pinning Hinata against the wall.

“You’re lucky that wasn’t my sweet spot!” Kageyama turned red and covered his mouth trying to regain confidence. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. “If you want to do...that… with me, I’ll try and show you!” He turned his facial expression to be wicked once again. What was he doing? He’d never even kissed anyone before, and here he was ready to have sex with Hinata right here in the locker room! 

Hinata shrugged and waddled awkwardly to his bag where he pulled out a syringe and put it in his unlocked locker without being seen by Kageyama mysteriously. He closed the door, and ended up putting a towel in the eggshell blue locker beforehand so Kageyama didn’t think the slightest.

Kageyama finally leaned down and pulled Hinata’s shirt off slowly. He leaned down and kissed Hinata gently before blushing deeply. 

“It all starts with k-kissing.” He had stuttered. Shit.

Hinata nodded and began mumbling about something unimportant. Kageyama gritted his teeth. “Shut up!” He picked up some black and white zebra duct tape he had in his bag from a project and taped Hinata’s mouth shut. The carrot head shuddered in fear and squeaked loudly.

Some drool had leaked and it was clear that duct tape was not going to last long. The setter had walked to another end of the room when Hinata tried peeling the tape off. He rushed over and held the other boy’s arms against the cold locker. 

“Do I need to tie you up?” He asked ,breathlessly, this was taking more of a toll on him than he had expected. Hinata shook his head slowly but before he could even try and get his arm free Kageyama had hoisted him on his shoulders. “Let’s take a trip.” His face was set, murder in his eyes. 

Kageyama took out some rope and laid it on the floor. He grabbed some handcuffs and laced them around Hinata's wrists. Hinata made a sound similar to a mewl but it was muffled through the tape as he slid the other end of the handcuff through a loop on a lock. Hinata’s eyes widened, and with his other hand that was free for the time being he reached behind him into the locker he had stored the syringe in. He held it in between his teeth as he waited for the younger, taller boy to get back. 

The Devil Himself returned. Hinata, standing there with a syringe in his mouth took it out of his mouth and hid it once more. He’d waited long enough. Staring at the setter’s swift movements he quickly realized why Kageyama had a better chance to be ace than he did. He shrugged off his thought for a one moment as he felt his pants being shed by kageyama. 

Well, his pants were being shed until kageyama shrieked with a “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” to Hinata and muttered aimlessly to himself as the Viagra took effect. Kageyama held his hip, and winced in what looked to be pain. By now It was /really/ starting to take effect, and the orange haired carrot could literally watch Kageyama’s loose practice shorts get tighter by the minute and his facial expression change from Dominance to pure evil. Not what he’d expected, but oh well, it couldn’t be as bad as when he’d hit Kageyama on the back of the head with a volleyball right?

Kageyama looked at Hinata and ripped off the masking tape, taking the handcuff and mimicking his actions on Hinata’s Right hand that he did with the left. Hinata was now with his arms spread over the lockers and Kageyama standing there with his loose practice shirt and tight shorts with a clear outline of an erection in them. Kageyama’s face was beet red. 

To clear his head, Kageyama connected their lips and bit down on Hinata’s bottom lip until he tasted blood. He licked the blood off of Hinata’s lips and smiled with a coating of blood on his lips. He licked it off and smirked a crooked smile once again. “Mmmm…” He leaned over and licked a small stripe up Hinata’s neck. He took a break from lavishing that area to slips down Hinata’s boxers. Manhood with small curly orange hairs at the pelvis stared back at him. Kageyama noted it was only slightly hard. Not even close enough to be painful.

Hinata’s mind was blurry, but Kageyama was taking his time, probably because he didn’t want to show for what the medicine had done to him. Sticking out 2 fingers he jammed them in Hinata’s mouth. “Suck or feel more pain.” He ordered harshly. Hinata quickly sucked and moistened Kageyama’s fingers before they were extracted. 

Kageyama’s hand traveled south. He slipped one finger past the ring of muscles and considered gagging Hinata. He was loud. Not that it wasn’t hot or anything because it was, but he didn’t need a member of the team walking in on them and wondering if someone had been murdered. Kageyama placed his hand over Hinata’s mouth and hissed. Hinata got the message and stayed quiet, well as quiet as one can get with now two fingers shoved up their virgin ass.

Kageyama attacked one spot that made Hinata feel electric white-hot pleasure course through his body. Hinata let out a groan and shut his eyes tightly. Kageyama looked down at him. “I love dominating and violating you…” Hinata couldn’t answer due to said fingers in him but he nodded. Kageyama added a third lubed finger and when Hinata screamed he hissed close to his ear and nibbled softly. “Shut your dirty mouth before I try out bloodplay on your dick.” Hinata whimpered and Kageyama swore to god he could hear a sigh as the fingers were removed. 

Kageyama finally shed his gym shorts and Hinata looked at his massive length. He stuttered on his words as he took it in his hands. Kageyama groaned at what Hinata was doing. He bit down on the carrot head’s neck and Hinata stopped immediately. Tobio nodded and bit open the condom packet and slipped it on his length. He grabbed some lube from his locker and started lubing himself up a lot more than necessary. 

He lined himself up to Hinata’s entrance and decided to just shove it all in because he didn’t really give a shit. He did just that and was rewarded with a scream, a yelp, and some sort of mumbled gurgling in Hinata’s throat as he choked on his words with his ass being spread like this. 

Kageyama didn’t pussyfoot around and got moving, the tightness of Hinata causing his cock great pleasure. He lifted Hinata’s small legs around his middle and brought their pelvises together. Hinata grunted and his cock was squished between their sweaty bodies, moving against each other. Kageyama bottomed out and decided to grab a fistfull of orange hair to get Hinata to move against him. He tried to find Hinata’s prostate again and was having a hard time finding it until He thrusted slightly up and heard a squeal come from Hinata. He abused the spot from now on.  
Eventually, Hinata’s walls came down around Kageyama and he screamed like a little girl as they both came in unison and collapsed on the locker room floor. With their luck the volleyball team had finished practice and walked in. Tsukki was of course the one to find them.

“Tch, didn’t know you enjoyed men that much. Figured you’d be one for the ladies…” He walked off clucking his tongue as Kageyama realized he was sitting there still inside of Hinata, his dick still softening. He pulled out and walked lazily to the showers, carrying Hinata with him. 

“Where’d you even get the syringe anyway, dumbass?” He asked Hinata curiously.

Hinata was silent for a bit then answered. “I took a trip to the nurse’s office.”


End file.
